1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to street sweepers or the like and more particularly relates to such sweepers with hydraulically driven and controlled components and a hydraulic vehicle propulsion system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Street sweepers with mechanical drives to the vehicle propulsion wheels and to the sweeper components are well known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,825 which issued to Tamny on Mar, 28, 1967.
Street sweepers with mechanical drives to the propulsion wheels and hydraulic drives to certain sweeper components are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,578 to Tamny dated May 2, 1967; and Woodworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,580 which issued on Jan. 25, 1982.